


Slip of the Tongue

by badboy_fangirl



Series: Adventure(s) in Car(s) [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: NIna and Ian go car shopping





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Every story I wrote about NIan was written between December 2010 and January 2014. These are old and hold no bearing on how things actually were, are, or will be. I know Ian is married now, and I am not trying to be disrespectful. For all these years, I kept these stories locked on LiveJournal and protected, and it just occurred to me that these are just stories, and these are as much characters as any of the other fanfic I've ever written. It also represents a lot of my creative time and energy and I'm proud of these stories. So I'm posting them now, with the intent that others might enjoy them.

"Brother or boyfriend?" he says as they walk onto the dealership parking lot.  
  
"Ian, you can just be my friend, helping me buy a car," Nina says with some exasperation.  
  
"Trust me, if the salesman thinks I'm your brother, or your boyfriend, you're going to get treated different than if we're just friends. Besides, I'm an ac _tor_. I want to act."  
  
She smiles as he takes her hand and leads her toward the particular model he thinks she should get. "No one would believe you're my brother." She laughs when he tilts his head in an  _aw shucks_  manner. "You're too pretty," she teases.  
  
He rolls his eyes and says, "So, I'm your boyfriend?"  
  
"For the next hour, I guess so," she concedes.  
  
She plays it funny, telling the salesman that approaches them that her  _boyfriend_  strong-armed her into coming to buy a car--which he sort of did, but the truth is, she needs a good car, she has the money to buy one now, and she loves spending time with her co-star, who is definitely not her boyfriend. They've been working together for a couple months now, and though she was kidding him when she called him pretty,  _he so is_.  
  
Sometimes, when he's shooting a scene that she's not a part of and she has time, she'll just stand back and watch him because it's more interesting than anything else she could be doing. Ian Somerhalder is divine to look at, and their easy friendship has been something of a boon for her in the middle of moving to Atlanta, getting a work visa since she's a foreigner, and otherwise adjusting to the change of a new, but thrilling job.  
  
As the salesman schmoozes her, Ian keeps his arm draped around her neck casually, but then she reaches up to lace her fingers through his. He squeezes her hand and kisses her temple, and she suddenly has no idea what features of the car the guy has been talking about.  
  
"You want to take it for a spin?" the salesman asks. "You can go just the two of you, and I'll get some paperwork together. When you get back, if you have any questions, we can go over that."  
  
They agree and he trots off to find the key for it and Nina gives Ian a playful shove. "Nice liberty-taking, man," she says, letting his hand go.  
  
"Oh, come on, I didn't cop a feel, did I?" He laughs when she turns an outraged expression on him. "Fine, next time I'll grab your ass, will that be better?"  
  
When the guy comes back with the key, Ian opens the driver-side door for her, which he would do even if he wasn't pretending to be her boyfriend. He's just such a gentleman, always deferring to any woman in his presence. It's just one of the many things she likes about him.  
  
"Here's the button for the convertible top," the salesman says, pointing it out to her once she's seated in the car. "Try it out, you'll love it."  
  
As soon as they're on the road, Ian wants to put the top down, but Nina objects. "I didn't bring a hair tie with me. It will just blow my hair all over the place, I'll wreck the car and kill us both, and then our show will get canceled."  
  
"I'll hold your hair back," he says. He reaches over, gathers her hair into his fist, and pushes the button.  
  
"Ian!"  
  
"Just drive, woman!"  
  
So they drive out of the city, into a more suburban area. "It's a really smooth ride," he says, his fingers brushing against her neck. She finds herself having to refrain from shivering slightly as the soft touches seem to make her all too aware of her body, and his.  
  
Ian has a girlfriend, a really nice woman that Nina has met a couple of times. He's just being himself with this whole thing, but she's beginning to suspect she might be falling for a guy who is totally off limits. The thing is who could blame her? He's wonderful, from head to toe, and on top of that, he's probably the most gorgeous man she's seen up close in person.  
  
"Pull over here," he says, pointing at a neighborhood park. She turns the car into the parking lot and pulls into a spot where they can see some children playing on a jungle gym. "What do you think?" he asks, and though they aren't moving anymore so there isn't any wind to whip her hair around her face, he continues to hold it in place for her.  
  
She wants to remind him at the same time that she doesn't want him to stop touching her. "What do I think about what?" she asks.  
  
"The car, Nina," he says, giving her a strange look. "Do you like it?"  
  
"The car's great," she says, and finally she reaches up to push his hand away. "You don't need to do that," she murmurs and when their eyes meet, she's suddenly breathless.  
  
Her hand is pushing his away, but his fingers catch in hers, and he tugs on her arm, an odd intensity in his face. Then, completely without warning, he leans into her and kisses her. She gasps in surprise, and he doesn't hesitate at all, just tips his face further to the left and slips his tongue past her bottom lip.  
  
Nina moans, and squeezes his fingers between hers in reaction, but he shakes free and grabs her face with both hands and then his tongue is much further in her mouth and he strokes hers until she's all but a puddle of goo on the expensive leather seat beneath her.  
  
When he lets her go, his cheeks are flushed, and Nina thinks she may be totally in love with him. But she says, "You have a girlfriend," and he mutters, "Fuck, yeah," and they pull apart guiltily.  
  
Nina wraps her hands around the steering wheel and takes a deep breath.  _This is awkward._  
  
"I'm sorry, Nina," he says. "I'm not that guy, I swear. You're just--I'm just--"  
  
"No," she says, putting one hand up in a stop motion. "Let's not do that, okay? Let's just call it a slip of the tongue--" he smirks, and he's never been more Damon in a non-Damon moment. "It never happened, okay?"  
  
He takes a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. Never happened." He nods. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Months later, after he breaks up with Meghan, and they're not-officially together, but together nonetheless, he confesses, "I tried forgetting that kiss every damn day. Never worked."  
  
Nina smiles. They're in the Audi she bought that day, driving to a National Forest for a day hike. "Me, too," she says, reaching for his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [set during August/September of 2009]


End file.
